Sam the Shinx
Sam the Shinx is the main protagonist for PikaShinx Four Sure. He is the sister of Elizabeth, and the son of Kelsey and Mike. He is known for the green cap given by his adopted Mime Jr, Joey. Bio Age 0 Kelsey and Mike both made two Shinx eggs via breeding. One opened on May 12, one on September 24. The May one was Elizabeth, and the September one was Sam. Age 3 Three years later, an earthquake forced the two parents to cut down their family a little, so they sent Elizabeth away, keeping Sam. Age 4 Lulu (at age 5 during the time) meets Sam. Lulu shows Sam her friend, Rosy, who was at age 9. Age 5 Sam came across a Mime Jr. at age three, who he named Joey. He and his family was under attack, and he got separated. Sam agreed to keep him, protecting him for the antagonists who wanted him. Eventually, Sam became best friends with him. Age 6 Joey came across a hat store at age 4, selecting a green cap with a blue crown. Sam agreed to keep it. Sam also meets new friends Tiffany, Oscar, Jasper, and Harold, while becoming rivals with Arnold during a fight. Age 8 Lulu then does an attempt for Sam's first tickle torture, but things don't go very well, as Sam doesn't like it, yet Lulu does. Age 10 Now, THIS age is where the series begins. See Sam's Adventure for the full story. After hearing a news report Elizabeth, still separated, was spotted by someone who knows the family, Sam decided to set off an adventure to find her. He bumps into new friends Jet, along with his friends as well, Parappa, Sunny, and even becomes friends with Arnold, previously his rival. During this, he had to overcome a near death of drowning, get a hypno-device off of Rosy, and even having to be rescued from tickle torture. Out of all of this, all were just the beginning of having to stop an evil Bidoof from taking over his town. However, when him, Anthony, and Rosy were in trouble, a somewhat shady character saves both him and rosy, while Anthony got captured. This hidden character claimed to be "Lizzie", somehow knowing Sam. Also, it was her birthday during then (which turns out to be May 12 as well). Sam, with the help of his friends, defeats Bob, and saves the town. Sam still never accomplished his goal to find Elizabeth. However, once Joey points out Sam is with a "Shinx who misses you" and uncovers "Lizzie", Sam realizes Elizabeth was "Lizzie" the whole time. Sam and Elizabeth are happy to re-unite, and Sam finally finished his adventure. Major Appearances PikaShinx Four Sure is a series under production, so this isn't all of the episodes that's supposed to focus on this character. * Sam's Adventure * The Mime Jr. and the Shinx * The Quadrical Rockers * M.I.S.S.I.O.N. Defeat Team No-Gooders * In Search OF Gregory House * The Colorful Land Of The Tree Friends * Stickin' With The Blue Cat * Sam's Nintendo Adventure * One Little Cube Made The Difference * Keeping the Shinx Mine * I Wouldn't Wanna Go ANYWHERE Without My Bouncy Ball * I Am Cuzco * Klonea Saves The Day Notes Sam is able to stand on two legs, which he usually does (Only uses all four when running, unless he is carrying something). On multiple occasions, if anyone gives puppy eyes to avoid tickle torture at any given time, Sam always reminds them "It's never gonna work.". Category:Characters Category:Shinx Category:Male